dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ellis99
I II III ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ellis99/Dragon Quest Wiki Reform page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Adan Aileron (talk) 19:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) as you are a candidate for the admin vote, would you please read the updated information, that can be found Forum:Admin_Stuff/Vote_for_new_admins#Importen Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 12:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) hey dude, it's nice to see another British guy on the wikia :D if you find a game called Harvest Moon, and you enjoy Animal Crossing, try playing it. it's a farming sim which is actually fun. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 10:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Comment on my blog Haha, I really liked it. Stella should've been the evil mastermind. Maybe we should contact Square Enix and see if they do a remake XD ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo WiFi Connection Yeah, I'll pass the word around. Shame DQ is one of those games. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 08:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) rollback alert Hello Ellis, i've rolled back the edit to Dragon Quest VI as the original box art should always be used if possible as the title holder, but the DS one can go into a sepirate section dedicated to images :) HTML tidying it's funny you sat that, because i was looking at possibly revamping it xD. i'll write the thing into the forums now Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 18:51, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin Demotion sure, i'll make a blog post bout it now. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 18:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Uh... Why did you edit my talk page? Dude, it's my page. Don't mess with it; you don't see me going around doing the same to other user pages. Just leave it alone. [ғeldιng] (talk) 03:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: can we be admins yet plox soon man, I'm waiting for an audition for Code Lyoko stuff to be a VA. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 21:31, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hi man, sorry about the edits, I wasn't aware how the category setup was, I'll get rid of all of those edits and fix it. I'll do the same with spells as well. Sorry about that. TheHungrySage (talk) 03:51, October 25, 2014 (UTC) If you do make more mistakes, I'll just find someone who has a bot to correct those edits. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 09:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat already exists. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 16:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Monobook chat done. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 15:36, December 12, 2014 (UTC) i always keep an eye on everything that happens on the wikia, it's one of only two things I'm using a RSS feed reader on, the other one being my reddit inbox. you don't need to worry about me not seeing anything :). I'm just always keeping an eye on the wikia, as well as trying to find more people to join the wikia lol Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 11:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Coming Back Hi Ellis99, Sorry, I won't be coming back. I'm still running dragon-quest.org. You are welcome to help over there. :) --Pagoda (talk) 20:34, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Tips and Hints They're there for a reason. A wikia is a trusted source of information, especially in the gaming community. Removing these things from our pages would only frustrate gamers. They're also optional; the tips don't have to be used as the player can generally figure them out on their own. They're there in the case the gamer is already frustrated and nearly on the verge of quitting the game. Keeping them open for viewing is a good idea. [ғeldιng] (talk) 00:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I see your point, I'll revert the edits I made then. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Other Userpages I've no right to say this, but... why did you edit someone else's userpage? I can understand editing regular articles, but tidying up someone's userpage? That's none of your business. If there are typos, there are typos. Leave it alone. Chances are, the user will come back and fix them when they have time. Don't do something like that! It's rude. [ғeldιng] (talk) 02:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Evasion and insubordination Why are you asking other users to make edits for you here (as seen here on a different wiki)? You were already told not to use underhanded methods, and now you're engaging in meatpuppeting. Not to mention that you've spread all this out over multiple wikis. Your destructive and dishonest behavior is having a highly negative effect on many people, and you need to stop. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:15, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :The reason why I asked Nect, Shock, is because I don't have paint.NET and since I know that Nect has it, I asked her. There is nothing wrong in asking someone who has tools that someone doesn't have. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:51, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::So you're saying that you're somehow not able to add licenses or deletion tags to photos, or even fix links yourself? That's interesting. Here's an example of what you asked her to do: "can you change the links from the old one to the new one and tag the old one for deletion too. Thanks." --Shockstorm (talk) 19:58, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I was being a bit lazy then. Ellis99 CODE XANA 19:59, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... Ellis! I wonder if you learned from any mistakes that you have made? I'm still upset with you because you still make many mistakes -_-. If you want to became an admin on both Dragon Quest Wiki and Pokemon Wiki then it's better to not make the same mistakes again. Sadly, I will not help you to upload transparent versions of every Dragon Quest characters images that have white backgrounds. You can do it yourself instead. Go to search Paint.NET and you can find it easily and download it. Well, I noticed that you still visit on Pokemon Wiki and I was close to tears because I miss you so much :). I thought you stopped visiting on that wiki and that why I was worried about you. Nectaria (talk) 20:17, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :If you need transparent, I'm the guy to turn too. I can do them! Kikonu (talk) 20:46, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :To Kikonu: So, you have Paint.NET, right? It's great to hear that from you. :To Ellis99: Don't worry about it, Ellis. There is someone who will help you to upload transparent versions of the images that have white backgrounds. Nectaria (talk) 20:57, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::That's great K and Nect... can you tell me what I did wrong? Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I read your message, and I didn't really think the names of the pictures I upload were that important... I generally try to name pictures what the are, meaning Murdaw from Dragon Quest Mosters Joker 2 PRO edition would be Murdaw_DQMJ2PRO. What do you think would be better for the wiki? :I would say, "DQMJ2PRO - Murdaw" as it would be better to remember instead of going to the image and copying the name of the file. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay! I'll remember that... And I honestly think it looks more professional if the pictures are larger, however I'm willing to compromise... As I prefer have pictures at 400x400 pixels, how about we put them at 265 pixels? :Actually... make it 300px and we have a deal. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:40, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I prefer the 265px you suggested. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:43, March 4, 2015 (UTC) All right! Thanks for the help on this wiki! Anymore images? List them on my talk page if so. Kikonu (talk) 20:24, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Ellis! What do you think of the new previous buttons, new edit summary and the new headline section? The new previous buttons and the new edit summary are okay but I still like the old ones better. Well, I like the new headline section better because it's more easier than adding the headlines on the visual mode when writing a new message on a talk page. Nectaria (talk) 03:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :I can't tell you since I use Monobook but I'll have a look at it later. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Huh, I thought those new changes were also on the Monobook layout 0_0. I think you should switch to the Wikia layout and see the new changes that they have made. Nectaria (talk) 16:28, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Nope, they don't update it but they do correct errors and problems that do show up on it if someone tells staff that there is a problem or error, a staff member told me when I contacted Wikia about a problem. I like that we can now see a preview of what a page looks like via a tablet, mobile and phablet. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:48, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, OK but what's a phablet? Did you mean tablet? There's no a phablet button at all 0_0. Yes, the new preview buttons are not that bad but I still prefer the old preview button better because it's more easier. Please tell me what do you think of the new edit summary and the new head line section? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 17:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::A phablet is a mobile that is near the size of a tablet. I don't have a tablet or phablet but I have a Windows mobile instead. I like edit summary when it was at the side of the page, I haven't seen the new headline section, I'll check it out. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:42, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::OK, I checked some pictures of some phablets before you answered me about them. Well, I don't like the new edit summary very much because I prefer the old one better. *sobs* I miss the old edit summary and also the old preview button ;_; *wiping a few tears*. I can't wait to hear about your opinion on the new headline section. Nectaria (talk) 17:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::What did the old headline section look like before? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:58, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::...*Facepalm* Why do you ask this silly question -_-? The old headline section was the format button where you can click on Headline 2. Please tell me what do you think of the new headline section? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 18:11, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::I like it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:15, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Cool, that's good to hear that! I like it too. See you later. Nectaria (talk) 18:18, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Bye :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the stub adding... I was trying to figure out how to do that and drawing a blank... Hoshino22 (talk) 18:39, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome H, I love to help out users. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:40, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Voices for Manga Characters I wonder if you read characters' lines using voice actors? Do you think the ETP counterparts should share the same voice actors with their anime counterparts like ETP Ash in Veronica Taylor voice or with different voice actors? Which voice actresses do you prefer for Daisy/May Oak or Mimi from Clefairy in Space chapter? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 15:10, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :I do and I feel that Daisy's voice actress should be Suzy Myers and Mimi's should be Samia Mounts. :OK, but Samia is a TPCI/PUSA actress not a 4Kids voice actress. The english translation for ETP was published when 4kids was still dubbing the anime. I noticed that you chose Serena's voice actress and later do you decided to chose Suzy as Daisy's voice. Tell me which characters do you prefer to have different voice actors from their anime counterparts? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 15:30, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I changed it because I was thinking of Daisy Oak from Adventures. Paschell would be great for Daisy Oak of Adventures but when it comes to ETP, Suzy suits her. Definitely Korrina, biggest let down when I heard her voice. Brock, switch back to the original voice actor, Clemont's too. I'll tell you more later since it takes a bit of time to think of the characters. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :Eric Stuart for the ETP Brock or Adventures Brock? What about other ETP characters? Which voice actors do you prefer for Adventures Korrina and Clemont? Please tell me their names. Nectaria (talk) 15:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::ETP. I don't know for other ETP characters since I haven't read it. For Korrina, Emily Jenness and Clemont, Jason Griffith. Ellis99 CODE XANA 15:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, but you can read the ETP manga online or you can buy all the volumes from the sites like Amazon. So, you prefer different voices for Adventures Korrina and Clemont because you don't like the voices for their anime counterparts or you think that the anime voice don't fit them? Another ETP character who never had an anime counterpart is the Instructor from the To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! chapter. What voice actor do you prefer for him? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 15:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I know, Yes, I do prefer a different voice actor and actress for both of them. I don't know at the moment for the instructor. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Tell me why do you prefer different voice actor and actress for them? Because their anime counterpart's voice actor and actress don't fit them or something? I think you need to check other ETP characters' pages again and think which voice actors/actress should voice them. Do you think it's fine to have Megan Hollingshead and Tara Sands/Jayne for ETP Duplica and Ritchie just like their anime counterparts or do you prefer different voice actresses for them? Nectaria (talk) 16:11, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, to me they don't fit them and I like Ritchie's voice but I haven't heard Duplica's before. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:13, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Have you seen Duplica's episodes yet? So, you like Ritchie's voice? Did you mean that is fine to have Tara Sands as ETP Ritchie's voice actress? Which voice actress do you prefer for ETP Duplica? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 16:19, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::I haven't. In the UK, they've put on episodes from Advanced Generation from the beginning, which I haven't seen before, except Battle Frontier. I've seen all episodes from Diamond and Pearl to current. I think Lisa Ortiz is great for Duplica. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:33, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::OK, but how did you watch the original series episodes and which Ritchie episode have you seen (or maybe the Ritchie episode was a Chronicles episode)? Nectaria (talk) 16:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yep, its a Chronicle episode. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:42, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Which Chronicles episode is it? Oaknapped? Celebi and Joy! or The Search for the Legend? Nectaria (talk) 16:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The first two. Haven't seen The Search for the Legend. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::OK, I see but how did you watch some Chronicles episodes? On TV or do you own a Chronicles DVD? Nectaria (talk) 16:52, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::DVD. I have the first three DVDs. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:55, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::So, you watched them on DVDs? It's great to hear that you own some Pokemon anime episodes on DVDs. Do you own some movies on DVDs too? Just wondering. Nectaria (talk) 16:58, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::All except Destiny Deoxys, the Mew one and ones from Best Wishes. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Speak to you later, bye. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, I see. So, you own all the Original series movies and Diamond and Pearl movies. See you later ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 17:04, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah I do, bye :) 17:05, March 14, 2015 (UTC)